I have loved you for a thousand years
by GrangerAndRiddle
Summary: When Ron Is No Longer Confident In His Love, Hermione Flees. She Goes Back In Time To A Young Tom Riddle...Will Sparks Ignite? If You Had One Chance To Change Fate, To Turn Back The Clocks, To Change Everything, Would You? Tomione!


Hermione sat in her room on the bed, sprawled out with her slightly frizzy hair, behind her flung out in all directions. Sighing she swung her legs, and stood up. Slightly dizzy, she stumbled over to her chest at the foot of her bed. Collapsing in a heap, on her knees she slid a key out from under her shirt, hanging on a necklace. Sliding it into place, she heard a click, and a pop signaling it was open. She quickly hid the key again and opened the box. Dabbing and wiping fiercely at her eyes, trying to dispose of the pools of salty, streaked, liquid there. To no avail however, for as she opened her trunk and saw the mirror she realized those efforts had remained fruitless. This only caused another whimper of despair, to form on her slightly-chapped frosty pink lips. It was winter after all, and the wind had been quite nipping lately. She quickly found the item she had been looking for, swiping it out of the chest she went to the fire place in the common room of the heads dorm, looking at the present…"_**he**_" had gotten her. Reading over the message just brought her to the floor again, curling up in a ball. She started hitting the ground screaming. She didn't even realize the red gushing coming from her knuckles. She just kept lashing out at the ground screaming and sobbing. Gaining slight composure, she straightened up, for she knew what had to be done. Gliding her hand back along the item of contempt, she read the inscribed message. There scribbled in the corner around it, it read "be mine forever, and make me the happiest I've ever been Mione'." On impulse, she grabbed it and flung it into the fireplace. Watching it burn, and fade, she couldn't help but remember how sincere he had seemed when he had given her the bracelet for the anniversary of the end of the war in their 5th year. Why had he done it? She thought she was good enough for him, but who was she was kidding…a mudblood like herself! Yeah, right. Just then the door burst open, and in flew a ginger, with freckles lining his cheeks, and dirt on his nose just like the first day she had met him. "Why'd you run off like that, huh? Don't you hear me? I'm asking a question Mione'!" She hurled herself to her feet; she had never been a screaming-I-Look-Furious type of mad, person. No, of course not… she was the silent-scary-as-heck type. She swiftly moved herself in front of him. Looking him right in the eyes fiercely she said quietly, barely above a whisper. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, sod of this second or you'll regret it." "Typical you Hermione, I should have known better than to get involved with a mudblood like you, but I totally get it now, Malfoy had it pinned all along didn't he? Your just a dirty, little, filthy blooded, insufferable know-it-all!" He screamed in rage. Drawing her hand back, she smacked him right across the face with a _**CRACK**_! Turning to her, with her finger imprints still upon his cheek, raw and red, he sent her a murderous glare. "You, My, Dear, Will Regret That." He aimed to swing at her, but she ducked under his arm and took off running toward her room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she did wand less magic to lock the door that no simple "alohamora" could unlock. Sliding back over to her chest, still unlocked, she slid out the silver necklace with the oval in the middle. It was the same time-turner Professor Dumbledore had given her, her third-year. Sliding it on, she heard Ron busting down the door the muggle way, swiftly turning the time turner she kept thinking the whole time of love, and protection, and loyalty. She felt the floating, no-weight-airy feeling of time travelling. Landing on her feet, in a Hogwarts stone corridor she looked around, she could tell it was in fact Hogwarts just an old version. Just then she saw a much younger looking, Albus Dumbledore walking down the hall, immediately he smiled and said "Miss Granger, I've been expecting you" with a twinkle in his eye.

After a trip to Dumbledore's office, Hermione was told that she had travelled back to the year 1943, and that she would be going to Hogwarts as a student until Dumbledore could figure out how to get her back to her own time, something sounding not-to-appealing at the moment. Walking down to the hallways towards the great hall, where she was told she would be sorted into a house tonight at the feast, she felt her feet slip out from under her as she collided with someone. She looked up to a handsome young man, with wavy black hair combed to the side, with an adorable button nose, and a smirking pink mouth, with rosy cheeks. However, his most striking, were his burning green eyes, which made her feel like they were burning into her soul. Squirming she collected herself and stood up. "Sorry for knocking you over, my sincerest apologies." Said the strange boy in front of her, there was something off about him she felt it. Brushing herself off she was let some reassurances she was fine slide off her lips. Turning back around towards her he said "My names Tom Riddle by the way." He guided her hand up and placed a soft kiss, but Hermione glared at him, pulling back her hand and turning on her heel, starting to stride off down the corridor. Tom was taken aback; nobody had ever noticed his fake sincerity before, this girl was puzzling. "If I have done something to offend you, I am deeply sorry" Tom said melting his eyes into what most girls swooned over. Turning back to face him, she looked ferocious with her eyes holding a fire, one he for some unbeknownst reason to him, wanted to tame. "I see right through you Riddle, and you may fool everyone else, but I am no fool, you will not trick me, and I will not fall to hazards of your schemes" Hermione spit out with venom and then with a turn of her heel stalked off again, only stopping long enough to call back over shoulder "I'm on to you _**Lord Voldemort"**_ and then she was gone.

Toms P.O.V: To say he was furious was an understatement, the girl, whoever she was, had seen right through his façade, he actually felt threatened, and that was unacceptable. He was Lord Voldemort, for all mighty, and he would show this girl not to taunt her superiors. The only other thing that put him on edge, was how tonight at the feast, when they had sorted her, she had been called unity for being in all houses, which threw him off, since she was only the second ever to have that happen in Hogwarts history. They had said her name was Hermione Granger, curious he thought, very curious. Well he'd find out about this Hermione girl, and show her not to mess with fire, because you could get scorched. Little did he know that the flames were just beginning to be kindled, but would they be flames of hate? Or flames of love?


End file.
